The filtration of air in interior or indoor spaces has become important to maintain and improve human health and to keep interior spaces and furnishings more clean than heretofore obtainable. An effective type of electrically energized air filtration system is known as an Intense Field Dielectric (IFD) filtration system. U.S. Pat. No. 6,749,669 issued Jun. 15, 2004 to Griffiths et al is directed to an IFD type filtration system. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2007/0039472 A1, published Feb. 22, 2007 by Bias, et al. and assigned to the assignee of the present invention discloses and claims several improvements in IFD type filtration systems. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/516,263 filed Sep. 6, 2006, by Woodruff, et al. and also assigned to the assignee of the present invention discloses and claims additional improvements in IFD air filtration systems. The above-referenced patent, patent application publication and pending patent application are each incorporated herein by reference.
Additional improvements have been sought in IFD type air filtration systems including the need to provide a system which can be mounted on an interior wall or ceiling at the inlet to a return air duct for an air conditioning apparatus which is circulating air to an enclosed space. Remotely locating an IFD air filtration system with respect to the air conditioning apparatus with which it is associated presents certain problems in mounting the system, providing certain control features and providing suitable power to the system. By providing an IFD air filtration system which can be mounted remote from air conditioning apparatus, greater flexibility in providing an overall efficient and desirable air conditioning system is obtained and it is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.